Ranma fd Style
by Raveart2
Summary: Raven's a normal teenager with a sister and brother. Everything was find until Ashaki showed up. Now weird things happen and Raven's slowly realizing why. Ashaki's different from any other teenage girl and one reason is that she changes gender. Plz Read!


Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ but I do own Raven and Artie and Lime. My friends own the other characters. ;;; Ya so not stealing my and my friends' character's names and personalities!! If you do then you'll have bad luck... FOREVER!! Please enjoy my story. You can now read on...  
  
Chapter 1: "Ashaki's here!!!"  
  
It was the end of the school day and Serena was watching as people left the school building. Nice eh?? Well guess what!! Serena's not the main character so moving along to who is the main character. Raven, a classmate of Serena's, walks out the school building. Today was the worse day of his life. Wanna know why?? Okay, I'll tell you!! Raven received a letter from his father's old friend and in it; it said that a young girl was coming with him. -.-; Why should this bother Raven?? Well he can't stand his brother Artie and his sister Lime as it is, he doesn't really want to have another girl in his house who would probably act like his sister. Well anyways, he walked down to his house, sighing about every two seconds and thinking about how the girl would act and look. 'She'll probably have brown hair and light brown eyes...' Raven thought to himself as he got ready to open his front door. 'Maybe she'll be nice and won't great on my nerves...' Raven then opened the door to see a black hair girl with red bangs ((color)) and baby blue eyes running around the house chasing after a black puppy. -.-; "I knew something like this would happen..."  
Artie then walked over to Raven and smiled. "Oh calm your self!! Ashaki's really nice... She is really pretty..." Artie then looked down at the paper that had writing on it. Ashaki had given it to him so that Raven would at least think that she was a nice little innocent girl. "And she's..."  
Raven then grabbed the paper and looked at it. --; "Who gave this to you Artie??"  
"Well..." Artie explained when a black puppy came running by. "Oh hi Max!!" The out of nowhere Ashaki's comes running right into Raven.  
xX; Raven glares at Ashaki and rubs his head. "Dammit!! Watch where you're going!!"  
Ashaki gives Raven the puppy eyes. "I am so sorry...."  
"Oh please... Not with the girly act..."  
Ashaki punches Raven in the face. "Hmph!! Jerk!!"  
  
After a while of running around the house, everyone sits down and eats dinner. Raven looks to Ashaki and then glares. 'Crazy girl!!' He thought to himself.  
'BAKA!!' Ashaki yelled to herself.  
Both Raven's and Ashaki's fathers look at each other. "So..." Raven's dad begins to say. "Do you like it here Ashaki??"  
"It was nice until someone..." She glares at Raven. "Ruined my day!!"  
-.-; "I didn't do anything!!" Raven yelled.  
"I didn't say you did."  
"Then who were you talking about??"  
Ashaki points to the black puppy behind Raven. "I was talking about my puppy Max."  
Raven turns red as he sees the black puppy and then remembers that Ashaki was chasing it earlier. "Oh... Ooopss... My mistake..."  
Lime shook her head. "Idiot!! You always think everything's about you..."  
Raven glared at Lime while Ashaki laughed. "Well..." Ashaki's father said slowly. Everyone looked at him and the room got quiet. "When me and Davis here ((ish referring to Raven's dad)) became friends. We said that we'd always be friends and that... Our two youngest children would get married."  
Raven blinks and looks to Ashaki who was doing the same. "What are you saying??" Raven asked.  
Raven's dad slightly laughed. "Well... We want you and Ashaki to get married."  
XX; "Are You Crazy!!!?" Raven yelled while looking at Ashaki and then back at his father. "That girl's insane and punches like a boxer!!"  
Ashaki glared at Raven. "Now I'm glaring at you!!" She then looks at her father. "Please tell me that you're kidding me. Me marry this weakling??"  
Raven's eye twitched. "Weakling!!? I'm not a weakling!! I know how to fight thank you very much!!"  
"You may know how to fight but you're not as good as me so that pretty much makes you a weakling in my eyes." Ashaki looked to Raven who was glaring a hole in her head. "Wanna fight me or something??"  
Raven laughs. "I don't fight girls."  
"Don't lie..." Ashaki said while standing up and walking over to a empty stop in the room. "You're just afraid that I'll beat you good but don't worry... I'll go easy on you."   
Raven glared. "You idiot!! I'm not afraid of you and I don't need you going easy on me. I'll beat you without you saying that you were going easy on me!!"  
-.-; Ashaki sighed. "Whatever..." She then got in fighting stance and so did Raven. "Ready!! Set!! Banana!!"  
Raven crossed his arms. "You moron!! Can we get this started and finished already??"  
Ashaki nodded. "Okay, this time no funny stuff. Ready, set, GO!!" Ashaki ran to Raven jumped up, grabbed his shoulders and flipped over him. "You're way to slow to beat me!!"  
"Shut up!!" Raven yelled while blocking Ashaki from kicking him on his side. "You're the one that is slow!!"  
Ashaki blinks as she jumps down and trips Raven and then pokes him on the forehead. "Are you sure about that??" Raven looked up at Ashaki while she smiled. "I win!!"  
  
Later on that day, Raven's and Ashaki's dads were talking about them getting married while Raven showed Ashaki her room. "There..." He said while pointing to a room. "That's your room. Any questions??"  
"Yeah." Ashaki said while looking around. "Where's your room??"  
-.-; "Meaning what??"  
"Meaning I wanna know where your room is."  
"Over there..." Raven said while pointing. "You happy?? Now I'm gonna go to sleep. Good Night Ashaki."  
"Night Raven!!"  
When Raven entered his room he quickly went to sleep, well... He laid in his bed thinking about Ashaki and how he might have to marry her someday. He was also thinking about how well and fast she was when they were fighting. Even thought he hated to lose, he didn't feel that bad losing to her for some reason. 'Maybe Ashaki's not that bad...' He said while almost falling asleep but is awaken by Ashaki's scream. "Ashaki!!"  
Raven then ran to where he heard Ashaki's scream from which ended up being the bathroom ((Don't go inside you idiot!!)). "Help me!!" Ashaki yelled while pointing to a small itty bitty spider on the wall. "Kill it someone!!"  
-.-; "Oh come on!! It's just a spider." Raven picked the spider up and gently set it outside. "There, all gone!!" Ashaki then slammed her fist into Raven's head. XX;  
"PERV!!" She then kicks him out the bathroom. "I didn't think you would go so low!!" She then slams the door shut and locks it.  
Raven stood up and dusted himself off. -- --; 'That's what happens when I help that insane girl...' He then hears the door unlock.   
Ashaki comes out all dressed and glares at Raven. "Anymore of those gross creatures??"  
"Yeah, there's a whole bunch crawling on your bed." Raven smirks...  
  
Raven sighs. "Oh come on Ashaki!! I was just joking around..."  
"No!!" Ashaki shook her head. "I'm not going in a room crawling with spiders!!"  
"Are you listening!!? I said I was just joking around now get the hell out of my room!!"  
Ashaki's eyes fill up with tears and she grabs Raven's arm. "Please don't make me go in there!! Please..."  
-.-; "There's nothing in there!!"  
"What if there is something in there?? Like a snake... Or a wolf... Or a... BEAR!!"  
"Oh calm down. There's no wolves or bears in Florida... But there are... Snakes." xX;  
Ashaki grins and stands up while pulling Raven with her. "Come on and check out my snake room..." She stops in front of her door and looks back at Raven. "Are you shaking??"  
"N-n-no!! W-w-what e-ever g-g-give y-you t-that idea??" Ashaki blinks and then pulls Raven into the room. "No!! There might be snakes in there!! Stop you baka!! I don't wanna die!!"  
--; "Oh my god. It's just a snake." Ashaki blinks and looks around. "Oh My God, Ravy!! Did you hear that??"  
OO;;; "Hear what...?"  
"A SNAKE!!" Ashaki screams and runs out of the room and so does Raven. "A Snake!! Someone save us!!"  
Artie blinks. "There are no snakes..." He looks to Lime who was standing next to him.  
"I know that, you know that, but stupid lil bro doesn't..."  
  
After a day of screaming and yelling and running and... Ya know. Doing stuff, everyone finally gets to sleep and now it's the next day. Ashaki opens her eyes and looks over at Raven. She then slightly laughs at what she did yesterday and gets ready to stand up when Max ((human...)) pours cold water all over her ((I mean him. Wait... I'm confused!!)). Max grins while laughing. "I got you back Ash!! That's what you get for pouring cold water on me and making me a god damn dog!!"  
Ashaki ((Or should I say Ash??)) stands up and punches Max right on his nose. "You idiot!! If Raven or anyone sees us in this form, we're died meat!!"  
"To late for that..." Max said while pointing to the waking up Raven.  
OO;;; "Move!!" Ashaki shouted while pushing and running out of the room.  
"Ashaki...?" Raven said while looking around the room. 'Damn weird girl...'  
  
Ashaki quickly ran into the bathroom and got a cup of hot and cold water. She then poured the hot water on herself causing her to change back into a girl and through the cup of cold water at Max's head causing him to turn back into a black puppy. "Damn baka!!"  
Raven blinks while looking at Ashaki. "What just happened??"  
"I can explain Raven!! I'm not really a guy!! I just turn into one when cold water in poured on me!! It all happened when I was training with my dad and I fell in the lake of drowning boy and now I turn into a boy and my dad turns into a bear but don't worry..." Raven looks at Ashaki like she's crazy. "I'm really a girl."  
"What are you talking about Ashaki?? I was just wondering why there was water all over the place..."  
"Oh... Then never mind!!" ;  
"What were you talking about?? You turning into a boy and all...?"  
Ashaki sighs. "My dad thought of the perfect training place for me and him to train, on the way here. So we were both fighting and then we both block each others attack and fell right into a lake. When I got out of the lake, I saw that I was a guy and my dad was a bear. Later on we found out that when we pour hot water on ourselves, we turn back to normal..."  
Raven blinks and then sighs. "My dad wants me to marry a she he!!? ((It sounds better he she))  
Ashaki glared at Raven. "Shuttup!! I'm a normal girl; I just can turn into a guy too."  
"That's not normal Ashaki!! Ash!! Whatever!!"  
-; "You're so mean to me!!" Ashaki eyes fill up with tears and then she kicks Raven out the window. "God Damn Jerk!!"  
"They're getting along well..." Raven's dad said.  
"Right..." Ashaki's father said while rolling his eyes.  
  
Ashaki walked over to the school and later noticed Raven walking in front of her. He was listening to music and would have no idea that she was behind him if she wanted to scare him. She grinned and then tackled Raven to the ground. XX; "The heck is wrong with you Ashaki!!?" Raven yelled while pushing Ashaki off of him.  
Ashaki sighs and stands up. "You are so boring Rave." She sticks out her hand to help Raven up but Raven gets up on his own. "That was rude."  
"Rude?? I did nothing rude unlike you!! How dare you run into me like that, you damn freak show!!?"  
Ashaki slaps Raven across the face. "You are so ungrateful ya know that right!!?"  
-.-; "Whatever!!"  
Ashaki walks by Raven and then turns back. "Uh... Can you show me where my classes are??"  
"Yeah..." Ashaki smiled. "Doesn't mean that I am."  
Ashaki kicks Raven into a nearby pool. "Jerk!!"  
  
While Ashaki was wandering around the hallways, she met up with Serena, the rich girl in school. "Oh a new student." She said to her friends and looked at Ashaki like she was an alien.  
"Yeah I'm new, and??" Ashaki said with her hands folded. She already could tell that she was gonna hate this girl.  
"So new girl, what's your name??"  
"Ashaki."  
"Dumb name if you ask me." She grinned and started to laugh and so did her friends around her. "I've saw you hanging around Raven this morning... You like him or something??"  
"No..."  
"Good." Serena said. "That means that we'll never have to fight."  
"Wait a second here!!" Ashaki yelled. "You like Raven??" Serena nodded. "You like that weak little baka!! He's such a jerk and he's really rude!! How can you like him??"  
Serena pushed Ashaki. "It looks like we will be fighting." She then walked off.  
"Whatever!!" Ashaki said while rolling her eyes and then turning around right into an opened locker. XX; "Ow!!"  
Raven laughed and stuck out a hand to help Ashaki up. Ashaki grabbed it quickly and then looked to Raven. "As I was saying, before you kicked me into a pool, was that I'd help you get around."  
Ashaki blinks. "You will??"  
"Yeah. This school's way to big to wander around in. You'd never find your way..."  
Ashaki grinned as she looked back at the Serena who was glaring at her. She then hugged Raven. "Oh Ravy, my Future Husband!! I love you oh so very much!!"  
Raven looked at Ashaki. "What the heck are you talking about!!?"  
People then looked around and started whispering. "They're engaged??"  
((Artie: Commercial!! ; Just kidding!!))  
Raven blinked. "What are you trying to pull Ashaki!!?" He whispered to her. "Now they think we're engaged!!"  
"We are... Remember...?"  
"Shut up!! I still didn't want everyone to know that I'm supposed to marry a loud mouth insane chick!!"  
-; "Is that what you think of me?? Crazy, insane, loud!!?" Ashaki was yelling that and Raven remained silent while looking at all the people staring at them. "You jerk!!" She slaps Raven across the face. "What am I doing??" She then punches Raven in the face. "That's better!!"  
xX; "You are insane!! You could have punched me out the window and into that pool of cold ass water!!"  
"Cold??"  
Serena grinned. "Yeah cold. Why?? You don't like cold water??" Ashaki's eyes got wide as she looked down at the water. Serena then pushes Ashaki out the window and into the pool of water. "Oopies..."  
XX; "Ashaki!!" Raven yelled while running down the stairs and running over to the pool. Everyone did the same to see what would happen.  
Ashaki stays underwater trying to think of a way out of this but then sees that there's no other way and that she... I mean he has to come up. Ashaki looks at all the people. "Yo..." He says. ((She says; whatever!!))  
Raven blinks and a sweat drop appear. Serena looks around. "Where did Ashaki go??"  
Raven looks to Serena and sighs...  
  
That's the end of the chapter. I hope you liked it and please review so that I know that people are reading this and really want me to continue. Thanks!! Oh and sorry if it was too short. ; Sometimes I like to hold things off until the next chapter. 


End file.
